


INSECURITY COMICS

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Dinosaur Comics
Genre: Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T-Rex feels insecure about his tiny arms after someone makes fun of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	INSECURITY COMICS

**INSECURITY COMICS**

"Someone made fun of my arms yesterday. I was just innocently stomping around when this guy pulled his arms up to his chest and started waggling his hands and saying 'Look at me, I'm T-Rex!'

"That hurt my feelings."

"Was it Colin Mochrie?" Dromiceiomimus said.

"No, but thank you for reminding me of YET ANOTHER PERSON who feels it's appropriate to mock me for something I can't help."

"His name is appropriate, though," Utahraptor said.

"It is, but that's not the point.

"The point is that someone made fun of me and hurt my feelings. Now I feel self-conscious about my arms."

"I'm glad my arms are proportional to my body."

"Thanks, Utahraptor, you really know how to cheer a guy up."

"**HEY LOOK AT ME. I'M T-REX!**"

"God, it's not fair for you to mock me."

"**I'M T-REX! I HAVE TINY LITTLE ARMS!**"

"You gave me these arms!"

**INSECURITY COMICS II**

"Now all I can think about is my tiny arms. Everywhere I go, I feel like people are staring at me and snickering at me behind my back."

"***SNICKER* I MEAN HELLO T-REX FANCY MEETING YOU HERE.**"

"I'm not talking to you right now."

"You shouldn't worry about what other people think, T-Rex," Dromiceiomimus said. "Focus on the positive. What can you do with your tiny arms that someone with normal arms might not be able to do?"

"That's an awesome idea! I bet there are lots of things I can do that no one else can."

"Can you get cookies out of the cookie jar without getting your hand stuck?"

"I CAN, Utahraptor!"

"I can't think of anything else tiny arms would be good for."

"They're very popular with the ladies."

"They are? So it's not true what they say about guys with big hands?"

"I'm going to get some cookies now, but first I'm going to put the jar out on the counter and watch while everyone gets their hand stuck. Then I'll stick my arm in and pull out a handful of cookies without getting stuck and everyone will wish they were me."

"**I THINK UTAHRAPTOR HAS A POINT.**"

"LAH LAH LAH cookies LAH LAH LAH."


End file.
